


Guardian of Jarlaheim

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to make Gavin so forgetful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian of Jarlaheim

“What’s up with Gavin?” Louisa sat on a bench in Jarlaheim’s park with her two favourite people in the world, playing with her fur baby.

“The crazy guard?” asked Lisa, glancing towards where he lived.

“Yeah,” said Louisa. “What’s his story?”

“Well, first of all, he’s not crazy,” said Linda, furrowing her brow at her best friend. “And secondly, I know his story. I used my Moon powers to look into the past and dig it up. Sad story.”

“Oops, sorry. I shouldn’t be so quick to call people crazy,” said Lisa. 

“Can you tell me?” asked Louisa. “I really want to know what happened to him.”

“Well, I can show you,” said Linda. “Come a bit closer.” She smiled, a faint blush visible on her cheeks.

“Hey, quit trying to steal my girl,” said Lisa, batting her playfully on the shoulder.

Linda giggled. “Just teasing, I promise.”

Louisa handed Luke over to Lisa and sat closer to Linda.

“Do I hold your hand or something like last time?” asked Louisa.

“Yep,” said Linda. “And Lisa can hold your other hand if she wants to see it too.”

“Yes, I do,” said Lisa, taking Louisa’s hand as instructed. “I used to help Gavin whenever I was in the area. He really needs it.”

“Alright then, now that we’re all linked up, close your eyes and wait for me to find the vision,” said Linda. She reached out and touched the snuffling nose of Meteor, grinning at his futile attempts to find sugar cubes.

 _“Sorry Meteor, just using you for my powers,”_ she told him through their bond. _“I’ll give you sugar cubes later, I promise.”_ She almost giggled aloud when he licked her palm, but then she rested her hand on his nose and tapped into her magic to view the past.

Some events had feelings around them. James’ nightmare had been fear, for example. But this memory was different. It held malice, magic, and overwhelming sadness.

~  
GED arrived in Jarlaheim in the form of one Ms Drake. She strode through the town purposefully, waved her badge in Jack’s face (he had his head in a game), and ascended the stairs. She was there for only five minutes, but it was more than enough time to set up a shop and have some men stand around.

Gavin, the guard of Jarlaheim, ran up the stairs, barely even breaking a sweat or breathing heavily.

“Stop!” he shouted. “You have no business being here.”

“Oh?” Ms Drake raised one of her perfectly-groomed eyebrows. “And who will stop me? That pathetic mayor of yours? He’s more interested in stopping a monster in a game than he is in stopping the real evil.”

“I will,” said Gavin, taking a step closer to her. He towered over her, and Ms Drake began to feel just slightly intimidated.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” she sneered, stamping down the fear. He wouldn’t be so brash if Ivan were here, oh no.

“I will… I will… I will think about it,” Gavin finally decided, and walked back down the stairs.

Ms Drake smirked, watching his retreat.

“Kembell,” she said into her phone, “we have a problem. I think I can deal with it. Contact our friend. Yes, you know the one. Tell her that we need to make someone forget he ever saw us.” She smiled as she put her phone away. Nobody messed with GED and got away with it.

Every night, Gavin checked the gate to Devil’s Gap. It was a very dangerous place, after all, and it wouldn’t do for someone to accidentally plummet to their death because somehow the gates were opened.

Usually this was a fairly uneventful task. He’d walk in, check to ensure the hinges and lock were secure, and then lock the doors behind him and return to his nice, safe home.

But tonight was different. Gavin unlocked the doors as usual and walked through the passage, careful to avoid snagging his clothes on any of the thorny bushes. All was fine until he got to the gates. And then he stopped, frozen to the spot.

The gates were open.

“Is anyone in there?” he called, stepping through the gates and out onto the narrow road. “If you are, come back. It’s very dangerous out there!”

“You should heed your own advice, guardian,” said a female voice behind him, and he spun to find himself facing a girl dressed all in red with her hood pushed back to show her spiky black hair.

“Who are you?” he asked her. “Are you the one that Alex has told me to protect the city from?”

“Probably not, if she was referring to this place,” said the girl with a scoff. “But anyway, I came here for a reason. Leave my good friends alone, Gavin, and you won’t get hurt.”

“Oh, so you’re threatening me now?” asked Gavin. He reached for his invisible scabbard and drew his sword, causing both of them to materialise as the invisibility charm wore off.

To his complete and utter surprise, the girl didn’t react. Instead, she only began to hum.

Gavin suddenly didn’t want to fight anymore. He dropped his sword, which the girl kicked off the path and into the abyss as she walked towards him, humming all the while. When she reached him, she put her hand on his forehead, and her fingers felt like she was driving spikes into his head. He fell to his knees, trembling but refusing to show any audible signs of pain.

And then suddenly, it all stopped. Gavin slumped forward, and the girl caught him.

“Another job done,” she said smugly to herself, and dragged him out of the evil place. She locked the gates behind her, then continued dragging him until finally she found the alley. There, she dumped him, leaving him to wake up disoriented some hours later.

“Is it done?” asked Ms Drake.

“Yes,” said Sabine. “Now pay me.”

“I don’t think so.” Ms Drake suddenly looked behind Sabine, and she whirled around in time to see one of the GED men wielding a baseball bat. Sabine sighed and mentally contacted her father. Because he _would_ hear about this.  
~  
“Woah,” said Louisa as the memory faded. She opened her eyes and turned around to look at where the guard lived.

“Yep,” said Linda.

“I mean, I knew she was evil but not that evil,” said Louisa. “Also, if she killed Sabine, how…?”

“The Generals regenerate,” said Lisa.

“Do you think Sabine meant to make him forget everything?” asked Louisa.

“Probably not. She is kind of an idiot,” said Linda. “But either way, she fulfilled her task- Gavin was unable to stop GED from completely taking over Jarlaheim. They’d planned everything in advance, especially getting rid of the old mayor, but they didn’t count on the town having a guard.”

“They also didn’t plan on Herman,” said Lisa. “But that’s another story. He’ll probably tell you about it someday.”

“Suddenly I kind of feel like helping Gavin,” said Louisa. “Do you girls mind if I go and do that?”

“Go ahead. I’ll come with you,” said Lisa.

“I will too,” said Linda. “Maybe he’ll remember us.” A sad look crossed her face.

“Oh, hello visitors,” said Gavin, peering at them through his large glasses when they stood in front of him with their horses behind them.

“Hi, Gavin, it’s me, Linda,” said Linda, smiling at him.

“Linda! You haven’t been here for so long. And you, Lisa, and… I’m sorry, I’ve forgotten your name again,” said Gavin, frowning at Louisa.

“It’s Louisa,” said Louisa. “Hi, Gavin. We’ve come to help you out again.”

“As a group? That’s a good idea,” said Gavin. “In a group, you’ll be able to get everything done much more quickly.”

The three girls set off with a bag of light bulbs, a ring of keys, and a bucket of paint. Louisa also had a notepad to write down where all of the fire hydrants were. They worked in a kind of solemn silence, all thinking about what they now knew. Louisa was suddenly more determined than ever to stop GED. They’d hurt this poor man just because he was trying to do his job. And they’d used a serious enemy to do that. But maybe they’d also made a powerful enemy by killing Sabine. She hoped so.

“Linda, do we ever kick GED out of here?” asked Louisa, looking at her friend with teary eyes.

“It’s a possible future,” said Linda. “Of course, there was also a possible future where I got with you instead, but that didn’t happen.”

“Let’s hope that this future is right, then,” said Lisa. “And if we can somehow restore Gavin’s memory, so much the better. I want my friend back.”

“And Jarlaheim needs its guard back,” said Louisa. Lemoncake stomped his hoof in determination, echoing her thoughts, and she grinned at his actions.

“It has us, even if it won’t have Gavin,” said Linda. “We’re strong enough.”

“And it has Herman,” said Lisa. She grinned. “Jarla will be okay. Everything will be okay. I promise.”

Louisa grinned at her and rode a little closer to her girlfriend. She had so much belief that everything would be okay. It was infectious.


End file.
